Above Board
by aovect
Summary: "She has really scary ear spike." He returned to the crude photograph, trying to visualise her as a princess in a dress. Jesse figured she's one of those girls. Except, Beca's halfway there without glasses. He needs to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Beca Mitchell, 19. Lives only one block away from our house, coincidentally. Goes to the same university as you, Barden, right?"

He nodded.

"She has really scary ear spike." He returned to the crude photograph, trying to visualise her as a princess in a dress. _What's her deal?_

"Do everything you can to stop her from marrying James Hawkins."

"Why?" He asked although he was more concerned in knowing why she agreed to that than why he has to stop it from happening.

Mr Swanson drew a deep, long breath, his forehead creased. "She will be killed if she marry that douchebag. The Hawkins are plotting their revenge. Ryan Mitchell, her grandfather, killed two of their sons and Ryan loves Beca. Very much."

"What _is_ wrong with them? Why did the Mitchells even agree to this?" he asked again, leaning back against the chair, trying his best to look indifferent but not entirely convincing with so many questions he had in mind yet to be answered. James Hawkins is like twice her age. He was bursting with questions.

He looked up as his dad folded his arms before replying "They thought the Hawkins wanted to resolve their hatred in the past through marriage."

"That's bullshit." He remarked, totally and utterly unimpressed. Mr Swanson nodded gravely, "I'm counting on you." he said patting his shoulder. Taking that as a sign his dad is about to leave, he quickly threw out his final question that confused the hell out of him when he couldn't figure out the answer. "Dad, if the Mitchells doesn't know, who sent us to protect Beca?"

"I did" He said simply and left.

Great, now he was abandoned in the room more confused than ever.

* * *

He grabbed a sandwich and starting munching. Days passed and he was still raking his brain over the conversation he last had with his dad. He'd never heard of anyone called Mitchell associating closely with his dad, especially after seeing the photograph of the Mitchells. Their faces were alien to him.

Noticing that a crowd had formed near the lockers, he leapt up from the stairs, sweeping dust off his pants as he stood, curious to see what the commotion was all about.

Loud whispers filled his ears. "Her boyfriend probably broke up with her because she's scary." "She's crazy" "Run, she's going to murder someone soon!" Many walked away and proceeded with whatever they're doing after a while. The crowd got smaller and soon everyone was gone except him. The girl at the locker was soon forgotten and the whispers died.

He stepped up, hesitantly. What if she's really insane? She'd slaughter him to pieces with the knife she's probably hiding between her legs. He'd still like to help though. She looks helpless, hugging her knee up close and sobbing. _Keep cool. You're a Swanson._

She spat over her shoulder, sensing someone coming near, "Leave me alone." A whiff of strong cologne entered her nostrils, she sighed desperately, _why is he still here?_ It dawned upon her that she must've made quite a scene, with her bawling on the phone and everything. _Fuck._

When she was sure tears were no longer falling, she tried to stand and that guy offered her his hand for support, which she automatically decline. Wobbling up slowly, she refused to look him in the eye, whoever this stranger was, she's a mess. But what is he doing here trying to help. As she was contemplating whether to just run or shove him off her way, he spoke "I'm Jesse." Doesn't sound familiar.

 _She's Beca. Oh my god, no wonder my dad gave me this mission, to protect a mad, emotional and scary ear spike girl that he's afraid of. That scheming old man._

This must be fate he met her so soon, after spending days roaming the school in search of her.

" _Quick, find an excuse to make her stay!"_ Something in his brain bellowed as if his dad was the one yelling to stop his train of thoughts. _Man, he's messing with my head._

"Professor Mitchell told me to find you, and uh check if you're fine…" so this is why he didn't leave when she told him to. "Thanks." She said slowly and uncertainly. Then she remembered it was from him. "If he really cares, he would've look for me himself, apparently he didn't so" she paused and looked up to see those dark brown eyes filled with concern. "I'm fine, you can go now." She said dismissively. _NO!_ Before she could leave, he grabbed her wrist and she immediately wring him off. "Let's go watch a movie, to change this bleak atmosphere" he suggested, grinning happily, not at all faltered by the fact that she just… wringed him off.

She stares at him as though the word 'movie' was completely foreign. It took her a while before she finally replied, shaking her head. "I don't like them" he looks at her in disbelief. "How can you not like movies? Not liking movies is like…" _does she like anything?_ "….not liking puppies!" he exclaim. She laughed a little and he felt his heart fluttering. God, they've only just met. She's scary remember?

She shrugged "They're fine, I just get bored and never make it till the end." _What the hell is wrong with her? How can she not like movies?_ "The endings are the best part", he countered in despair, as though he could get her to like movies after saying that. "They're predictable, like the guy gets the girl and the kid sees dead people and Darth Vadar is Luke's father". He gave her a long vacant look "You need a movie education. You need a movication, and I'm going to give it to you." Then, her smile faltered. _Shit, did I say something wrong?_

"Yeah, in between my wedding vow rehearsals, which my dad is pushing me to practice at least once, like every single time he sees me." _Your dad is stupid_ , he almost replied but managed to supress it. Relief washed over him when he read deeper into her statement and got the picture that she was reluctant to marry that James Bond. _But he needs to respond like a normal person would so, "You're getting_ married?!" he cried out.

Everyone's attention was fixated on both of them. He ignored their gaping stares and continued, this time whisper-yelling "Are you pregnant? Oh my god…, don't tell me… you got raped didn't you!" She glared at him wide eyed "Dude, no!"

People were seriously judging them. She tucked her head down and dragged him down the stairs as he squealed like a puppy. This must be the reason why she doesn't like movies.

After spiralling down the stairs from the what? Hundredth floor? They were finally out. Breathless, he gasped as though he was dying and they were his last words "So, tell me why you're married at such a young age again?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" she said, rolling her eyes when he mocked hurt and clench his chest. "I always thought we were friends" he whined, like. A puppy. _An adorable one. What the hell Beca._

"We've just met like, less than 10 minutes ago"

"Yeah well, in an hour, we'd be best friends and, or lovers" he smirked and she shot him a glare "Please don't say lovers".

"My significant other? The light of my life? What about"

"Jesus Jesse, let's just be friends and stay that."

"Oh. So we're friends now?" he said and his eyes sparkled with joy when he realised she bothered to remember his name.

Beca's eyes narrowed as she looked straight at him. He winced and shook his head, hoping that he didn't sound like an idiot. "I'm sorry, I mean" She interrupted him and laughed "You're a weirdo." He smiled at her. First step to an impossible mission to stop her from getting married. She's obviously not interested in him but a friend can still persuade her, not much will be needed though since she's forced to. He can get her dad to not let her get married, right?

After many sleepless nights in a row, Jesse went to bed this time, without any image of Beca burning in the back of his mind. He found her at last.

* * *

By the time mid-afternoon arrived, Jesse was ready to collapse from exhaustion, following Beca all around the school compound. He felt like a stalker. This job is even more tiring and boring than studying for his history test last semester, hoping to pass his weakest subject. Beca's life only revolves around herself and the Bellas. Her life seems pretty normal, stalking her for several days, he's bored and didn't understand what his dad was fussing about. There's obviously no one plotting to murder her. The Hawkins were nowhere in sight.

Of course, in between all the stalking, he still talked to her and walk up to her each time, like it was merely a coincidence. They were both interns at a radio station, _coincidentally_.

Luke, the guy at the radio station seems like Beca's type. He would be happy to get them together. That Luke guy looks like a persistent man who would do whatever he can to prevent her from getting married.

He changed his mind soon after. Burgers everyday but his abs are more defined than his. What the hell. He even let Beca catch a glimpse of his physique. "He's good" she commented. He caught her blushing and his lips form a thin line. Maybe he doesn't want that Luke guy to be with her. He can protect her, by himself.

He plopped onto the chair next to Beca, looking at her stacking CDs. "Fuck" she muttered under her breath when the CD wouldn't get in the upper shelf. "Help's here shorty." He grinned and took the CDs from her, sliding them into the shelf easily. She turn around and scowled at him "Hey! I can do that too" she puffed defiantly and cross her arms, frowning at him.

A sudden fondness for the girl swelled up in his chest. She's funny when she's angry. Especially when she's so tiny. As though she could read him, she scowled further and went back to stacking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sipping his warm cup of coffee, he laid back onto the cafeteria chair and enjoyed the peaceful surroundings, propping his feet up on the table.

He looked around the place one more time, it felt familiar yet so oddly different from before. Scanning the room, he stared incredulously when she came walking straight to him, ignoring every guy that came her way. Her hand raised for an excited wave "Hey!" He stiffened and anticipated her next line.

"Four hundred and seventy-seven!" _Ugh, I knew it_

"How many times must I tell you _not_ to call me that in public? People are going to think I'm as weird as you whenever I respond to that number." Well, not many people. Mostly eyes from guys that were wild with rage, and nostrils flaring, presumably angry at the fact that she knew him.

Maybe they thought the number was a nickname _or_ they might be thinking that he's the four hundred and seventy-seventh guy she's dating.

Stacie shrugged, oblivious to the envious eyes riveted by the _lucky_ guy in front of her.

"I can't help it. It's still unbelievable you agreed to join and be one of us. I can't believe it even after a year. So, did you get any task lately?"

"It's vapid. Stop the Mitchell Hawkins marriage. Ever heard of it?"

"Nope. But it has something to do with that Beca girl huh. You're forgetting about Aubrey. She's _extremely jealous_ of Beca. Always finding ways to make her life hard during Bellas practices ever since you started to neglect her for _her_."

He tried not to think of Aubrey, clinging onto him, planting kisses all over his face that was supposedly afriendly gesture.

He shuddered at that thought and grimaced "She's just not getting it" He groaned and rested his face on his palm, sighing as he said the last sentence

"I'm not her boyfriend."

If only his mind could stop bringing back memories of those days with Aubrey.

Stacie, sitting on a chair directly in front of him, began to giggle.

"Hey, it's not funny." He wailed, standing up so quickly his chair fell backwards.

"Alright Swanson, not funny." She grinned her voice muffled. He observed as she steadied herself "So…, about Beca. Your dad warned you about the risks being in a relationship, right?"

He did his best to shoot daggers at her but his lips curved upwards. "She's not my girlfriend"

"Do you want her to be?" she smirked, pleased that she manage to make him squirm uncomfortably in his seat, even if it was only for a few seconds.

He avoided her eyes as he searched for an answer. He knew Stacie liked him during high school when she tried to kiss him, and being the coward that he was, he shove her off, claiming that she's drunk and, nothing happened that prom night. She couldn't possibly still harbour feelings for him after so many years. As he was about to reply, something or someone scolded, _you can still hurt her by saying you want another girl._

"Of…course not. Pffftttt I just have to stop her from getting married."

Oh. He wants her. So badly. Especially after seeing Beca in the quad with her boobs threatening to spill out of her shirt which was barely covering her junk.

Was it just him or did Stacie's shoulders slump in relief when she heard his answer? He shook his head, _I'm just a friend to her_.

* * *

Jesse rubbed his eyes and yawned, the radio station is boring.

He watched as Beca unbuttoned her shirt and fanned herself with a paper fan she tried to fold previously. He's completely awake when he stole a quick view of her cleavage. This piqued his interest and he leaned forward.

She gaze at him sharply.

"I'm not staring." he said and fell silent, just staring into space. He's going to suffer hiding a raging hard on if he kept with the staring.

She's such a distraction. Not like he was distracted from anything as he's doing nothing and rotting away.

It was the fourth day since they've met and she had yet to reveal her name to him. Over the four days, he learned that she loves music, as much as he does. She enjoys being alone and, yep that's all he knows about her. And her name of course. Did she expect him to find that out from her dad? Maybe he should try calling her.

"Beca" he stopped immediately when she spun around with a subtle roll of her eyes, still feeling hot and bothered. "You finally figured my name after only ninety-six hours. That's a record."

He jumped to his feet, ready to defend his stance when his phone rang. Mr Swanson. His fingers swipe the screen and held the phone to his ear.

"Dad?" why did he sound hesitant? He cleared his throat, "Hey what's up" he said trying to keep his tone light and nonchalant.

"Jesse" He sounds anxious. "Do. Not. Let the girl go home. Convince her to stay at our house or something. Or bring her somewhere. Just. Make sure she's safe and far away from home."

The call ended with a misty okay from Jesse.

He quickly scan the room for signs of liquor. None. She raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed, he can't get her drunk enough to stay now.

 _Act like you need her._

He groaned inwardly, he hates acting. He put his hands on the table, resting his forearms against the concrete sill. He remained silent for a long moment.

Beca's eyes flared with worry, "What's wrong?"

 _This. Is wrong_

He needs to find an excuse.

"My dad…he has a tumour in his brain" he said lamely, but tried to look despondent. He almost stifled a laugh. Almost. Her face was priceless. But a pang of guilt hit him right after, he felt awful lying to her and making her worry like this.

"Can you stay?" he choked his words out, wanting Beca to think that he's crying and win more sympathy, enough for her to stay with him.

She surprised him when she shifted closer even though there was plenty of room on the bench and held his hand. For a long time, they sat in silence.

What came out next from her took him much more by surprise.

"Spit it out. Why'd you want me to stay?"

 _Continue the act_. "My dad…" She looks pissed. Something's wrong. Did his acting gave it away? She couldn't possibly know. Why would she hold his hand for support if she knew?

"That's it, I'm leaving."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's it, I'm leaving."

 _That fucking movie nerd lied._ She could hear the faint voice of his dad over the phone and it does _not_ definitely had something to do with her. _Do… not let the girl… far away…home._ The girl could be anyone. But she's sure his dad did not mention anything about a tumour in his brain. He's stalling. That sealed it.

He acted like he's telling the truth and pretend that he's angry she didn't believe him _._ "Go on, leave. I don't need you here anyway."

A quick expression of hurt flashed across her face, making Jesse feel bad, but vanished almost as fast as it appeared.

She packed her bag, dumping all her belongings in, not caring to organise them like she always did. She pulled a straight face as she face him "That's funny," Beca said, sarcasm lacing her voice. "You should go entertain your dad, see if he laughs."

His plan backfired, she's really ditching him. How did she find out he's lying? _I got an A- for acting back then in high school._

The chair made a loud screeching noise on the ground as he stood up hastily "Beca wait! I…I can explain…"

He shifted in discomfort, looking down at his feet then back to her, her face fuming and beads of perspiration was trickling down her neck.

"I... was uh… trying to protect you." He started feebly. _Real smooth Swanson_. "Protect me from what?" she said hotly. "If a ghost or a rapist or a murderer were to pop up right now, you'd be the first to run away."

"You know I won't" he said, slightly pissed she'd think that.

"You totally would"

"Will not"

"Yeah? Prove it"

"Well, you see," he took a few steps closer to her, smiling coyly. "I'm the ghost, the rapist and the murderer."

She tried her best. But failed. A series of laughter escaped before she could stop herself. _Goddamnit._

"I'm still mad at you." She said, madder at herself for even caring enough to stay. She could just go home and snuggle into her bed for hours.

Jesse didn't respond but instead looked down.

"Don't act like you're reflecting. What was that all about?"

"Like I said, I'm protecting you."

"And what exactly are you protecting me from?" her voice sounded like a grumble.

He reach forward for his water bottle, taking a mouthful, letting the liquid wash his dry throat. He gulped down everything before replying. "I don't know. In case you die on your way home."

"Jesse"

"I'm serious"

 _Okay he's pissing me off_.

"Look, I heard your dad through the phone. It was pretty loud in this quiet room." She told him, hoping he would tell her the truth.

He cursed softly and cross his heart to change his phone right after…this.

When he stood without a word, she continued, "I'm the 'girl who needs to stay far away from home'?"

He nodded and did not give her any time to respond, immediately plunging a question in. "Do you… want to get a drink at the bar…with me?" he asked, embarrassed at the squeak that escaped on the last word. _Now she's going to think that I'm trying to get her drunk and then rape her_.

She looked past him at the wall clock, then focused on him again. She barely know him, they've only been stacking CDs for less than a week. She has been conspicuously ignoring his incessant talking, very much always.

Meanwhile, Jesse was busy fidgeting about with his fingers, deliberating what his dad will do to him and worse, what will happen to her if she decides to leave again.

"Okay"

Jesse blinked, momentarily surprised by her voice. He almost didn't hear her, he was thinking harder than he had in a while. Then it hit him.

She said okay.

He held his hand, trying to control himself when he felt it rising to for a fist pump. She surveyed him sceptically, waiting impatiently for his reply.

"Do my ears deceive me, or did you just say okay?"

He had to ask. In case it was his mind playing tricks on him again.

"Just. Promise you'll be frank with me if I go."

It's a challenge to comprehend her thoughts, but whatever, she agreed.

"Sure". The word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He really hates his job, knowing that he'd have to lie to her later. And loved it at the same time as he gets to meet and follow a scary, mysterious yet amazingly beautiful person.

"Fine"

"Okay. Let's start with getting out of this sultry place. Also, I can feel Luke eavesdropping."

Beca fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. Luke had already left for England and he wouldn't be back for a week.

She followed him as he hurried to the car that was parked horizontally outside the freshly painted building.

He couldn't stop smiling at the fact that he managed to lure her out with him so easily. A knock on the half closed window grabbed his attention. He looked out, seeing her irritable face staring right back at him. "Jesse, the door's locked."

"Oh, yeah, um… sorry" he said grinning sheepishly as he unlocked the car door and stretched to open it from inside.

"Actually, I know a bar just nearby." She remarked casually as she slid in and grasped for the seatbelt, slamming the door with her other hand. He pulled his eyes away from the steering wheel.

"Where is it?"

"A few blocks away. Why?"

"Let's walk to there instead."

The words sit there, undisturbed, for an uncomfortably long time.

"…okay"

* * *

The night was dark and quiet as they walked in silence.

It was so quiet he couldn't take it anymore and opened his mouth to speak. "So…, where do you live?" His dad never gave him her address since he was only responsible for her safety everyday till 10pm. It was way past time now. But he regretted it as soon as he asked the question. _Why can't I start with something that won't creep her out?_

"Inside the bar we're heading"

 _WHAT?!_

"You can't go home now" he hissed, promptly turning around and tried to make her walk the other way.

She suddenly burst out laughing hysterically and pointed at him with a shaky finger. "Your… face is…hilarious." Her laughter ranged in his ears like jingle bells and all he could do was stare and inaudibly scold himself for believing that she'd live in a bar. _Is there even anyone who lives in a bar?_ He vouch secretly to himself to count the number of times she laughed whenever she's with him. Twice in a day is a lot. _Or maybe not._

She was still laughing, holding her sides as she looked at him.

His attempt to appear angry failed terribly as a smirk slithered out of his crooked lips. Fleetly, he began to laugh with her. She had a really unladylike and boisterous laugh which made him laugh even harder seeing her face all scrunched up.

It languished into giggles minutes later as their ribs began to hurt. Beca was glad that it was late and not a single passer-by witnessed their laughing fit.

She grinned "You're an idiot"

"You're an asshole"

"Jerk"

"Prick"

"Weirdo"

Jesse's mouth twitch as he fought back a smile. "Seriously. You find that word offensive?"

"What. It's clearly an insult."

"Nope" He said, popping the 'p'. "I think it's cute you call me that"

She scowled at him "Ugh just stop talking."

"You know you don't want me to"

"I don't want you to talk"

"Oh really" he quipped at her ears, his voice raspy.

His hot breath blew across her skin making her shudder. She glared menacingly at him as he smiled at her smugly.

"Dude your breath stinks"

"You happened to smell your own and blame me for it?"

She giggled and punched his shoulders lightly. "Jesse and jerk rhymes"

What is wrong with him? If he was having butterflies in his tummy a while ago, hearing her giggle threw a herd of elephants in. He felt queasy.

"Hey. I'm a nice guy" he said, remembering it was his turn to speak.

"You hesitated"

"Just thinking of the things I'd do to you if I weren't actually…nice." He smirked.

"Are you drunk already? You drank water"

"I knew it, you spiked my drink!"

She rolled her eyes and ignored him as they continued walking down the dark alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Would you want the ability to hear other people's thoughts? Because Jesse do. At this moment, he was knowingly staring at her, trying to fathom her every word, like there's a deeper, darker meaning to whatever she'd said. Words such as _…relive my parents' divorce._ Her face was void of emotions but a cheeky smile was attached as she said that, like it had meant nothing to her. They talked, a lot, surprisingly, and Beca _almost_ forgot what she had come for.

He looked into her empty cup and ordered another bottle of whisky. "Getting me drunk won't work. I'm an alcoholic" Beca smirked as he poured some for her.

"Well, you never fail to amaze me every time." he chuckled.

He looked like he didn't believe a word she said.

"Let's do shots" She challenged. "With chaser, you'll need it" she grinned accompanied by a wink.

"And what do I get from doing this?"

He still wasn't entirely sure if she was the same scary person he met at the locker, and if she was trying to get him drunk, then kill him. Not that he minded dying in her hands, she's pretty, but he wants to know more about her before that happens and oh, if he dies, she will too, after getting married to that too-old-for-her-hawk when he's gone, so it's a win-win situation.

"Whoever takes the most shots wins. If I win, tell me why you're stalking me. If you win, you won't have to." She knows it's weird. He had agreed to tell her after she agreed to come here with him. But strangely, the urge to know wasn't really there anymore after that few hours of talking. After all, it might be just his dad giving him advice on how to get laid…like not letting the girl go home. It seems to click. Wait, does that mean he wants her? Now nothing clicks and she looks at him expectantly.

"It's not stalking." He argued, although it was mostly true, and he was conscientiously lying through his teeth. "…but okay, you're going to lose so badly"

It then crossed his mind that she had no reason to do so as he has already promised to answer her truthfully before they even came here. His brain shrugged and shook the thought off.

She laughed lightly, close to mockingly, at him.

 _She's just a girl_ , Jesse thought as he took the first shot.

* * *

His head was pounding and he couldn't stand still. He looped his arms around her, as he hobbled back to his car, which was finally within their line of sight.

Beca's back ached as Jesse's weight was crushing her, and it felt like the blue vehicle was parked miles away from the bar instead of only a block away.

 _What an idiot_.

He groaned and slurred sentences that only he could understand and at the same time, exerting more pressure on her shoulder _._

He should've listened to her when she told him to stop, but he didn't, and her advice triggered him to take a few extra shots. He was making a scene with incoherent sounds coming out of his mouth, while shouting her name "Becaw" over the music several times, chanting "I win", till she finally couldn't take it anymore.

Yeah that's how he won.

It was kinda funny watching him though.

It took her many crazy minutes, standing outside of his car, before he finally spilled his address and reluctantly agreed to let her drive.

* * *

"T-tanks you for diving me hic ho-home." he stuttered when they reached the outside of his apartment. She nods without a word, looking straight into his eyes as she felt the weird tension pulsating in the air. _So what, do I leave now or… ugh Beca, he's a nerd. Just leave already. Jesus why am I talking to myself?_

Before she could say anything, he took a step forward with his eyes locked on her, and pushed her petite frame against the door, making the misguided attempt to kiss her, pressing his lips hard against hers.

Just as Beca was about to say something, most likely the farewell speech she had rehearsed for a few seconds inside her head, she was abruptly pushed against a hard surface and something soft was touching her lips.

Her eyes flew open to see Jesse eyes closed and the bridge of his nose rubbing against hers. She was slightly taken aback but soon, maybe too soon, she closed her eyes. _I'm so going to regret this tomorrow. We're going to be awkward. He's going to think I'm a bad kisser and start avoiding me and we'll hate each other. Worse, he might be the principal's son and I'm going to get expelled and my dad would be furious and I will not be able to go to LA and…_

Beca stopped herself at once, deciding to enjoy the fervent kiss before it's over. Then, the hard surface pushed her strongly from behind, making both of them fall, their lips still surprisingly intact.

* * *

He has recited the words _Stupid Bumper_ in his head for many minutes now. _Why did he have to choose such an unearthly hour to suddenly pop out of the door instead of sleeping? For the love of Christ, Jesus!_

"So…" Bumper chuckled awkwardly. "I'm sorry you guys didn't get to have sex."

He actually looks remorseful.

Jesse, sitting right next to him, sulked in a weary sort of way and reached over his chair to pick up a can of beer. "Dude you've drank enough" Bumper protested, snatching the can out of his hands.

Jesse puffed up angrily.

"Giff it becs!"

He stumbled over his left foot while trying to get the can back and fell flat to the ground before passing out rather quickly.

Bumper heaved in relieve before carrying him back to his room. _He's gonna get it from his dad and Stacie._


End file.
